


New Year

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: A blessing to ring in the new year!! that I posted on tumblr and forgot to put on here,,, my bad.





	New Year

May the new year embrace you with open arms. 

I hope you kiss the sky  
And every star she holds. 

I hope you walk with the earth  
And feel her in your bones. 

I hope you sing with the fire  
And let her warm your skin. 

I hope you dance with the ocean  
And feel her tides in your soul. 

This year we learn, we grow, we change, and we hope.  
To another year of discovery.  
Happy new year.


End file.
